


When The Music Stopped

by TheBigBadWolf



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Avengers - Freeform, Cellist, Cello, Death, Gen, Marriage Proposal, Memories, Mini Fic, Music, Pheels, Phil's death, You will feel feels, coulson feels, painful feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-23
Updated: 2012-12-23
Packaged: 2017-11-22 02:01:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/604593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBigBadWolf/pseuds/TheBigBadWolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written as a response to a post: http://our-savior-the-glow-cloud.tumblr.com/post/38584457432/ninjasmacks-am-i-the-only-one-who-wants-to-know</p><p>Phil remembers his greatest love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When The Music Stopped

**Author's Note:**

> I was listening to this when I wrote it.
> 
> http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ry4BzonlVlw

Loki disappeared behind the ball of light. “So that’s what it does.”

Phil closed his eyes, he could hear music. It was soft at first then it picked up and swept him away into warm memories. One in particular was playing in front him like a movie.

There she was sitting behind her cello smiling, her eyes bright and he mouth curved into the most perfect smile. He could still feel her lips on his, soft and warm. Her beautiful auburn curls swept down across her shoulders and framed he soft face. Phil would never forget just how brilliant she looked with the setting sun behind her, lighting her up like the gift from heaven she was. He watched her hands play across the instrument, her own happiness reflected in the song. It was his brightest memory of her.

A flash of light and the next memory was playing out before him. They were sitting in his apartment and he was sorting through his collectable cards, she was frantically scribbling away at a piece of note paper. He always kept some around his place; she would always compose her most wonderful pieces at random. He was watching her and smiling, and when she looked up from the other side of the table she smiled back. He reached out and brushed against her other hand which was busy tapping out a beat. He remembered what he had thought at the time. I love her.

Another flash. They were in bed together and it was Sunday. The spent most of the day waking up wrapped up gently in each other’s warmth.

Another flash. It was her birthday and they had gone to a fairground. Phil had won her every prize she had even laid her eyes on. They shared a dinner and laughed and talked about the rest of their lives.

Another flash. Phil had taken her out for dinner and they had just ordered desert. Slowly he slipped down on one knee and proposed. Crying she flung herself around him.

“I love you.” He whispered into her ear.

Another flash, another memory. Phil was on his couch and she was curled up in his lap, fingers wildly moving across her lap. For her the music never stopped. He smiled down and gently planted a kiss on her temple. The moment was perfect until the ringing of her phone broke it. She picked it up and walked out onto the balcony to take the call. He watched her and his heart fell.

Another flash. He held her in his arms, crumpled and crying. Phil could feel his own heart break. The music for her had stopped and her world came crashing down.

“I love you. Please don’t, please.” He remembered begging, pleading with her not to go.

“I can’t stay.” It was all she had managed to choke out between sobs.

Another flash. A plane took off from the runway heading for Portland. He wouldn’t she her again.

Another flash. A package had come in the mail; it was the ring he had given her with a note.

_I’m sorry._

All light began to fade.

Phil opened his eyes, Fury was running towards him.

“I’m sorry.” He whispered to himself.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm soooo~ sorry.


End file.
